The Red Road
by Evey Edge
Summary: Following his graduation from the Naval Academy Raymond Reddington is loaned out to a shady government organization. His mission seems simple: get close to a med student by the name of Kate Bishop. He has no idea how complicated things would soon become. Who is this woman? What do his employers want with her? The answers to this questions will change the course of his life forever.


Raymond Reddington projected an air of confidence as he strode toward the oak door, despite the fact he had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side. He'd received his orders just over an hour ago, requesting his immediate presence at an address he had never seen before. In less than 35 minutes he'd managed to shower, dress, and bid a fond farewell to the woman he'd picked up the night. Red was even able to remember the woman's name as he ushered her from his apartment. He doubted other members of his graduating class could say the same of their celebratory one-night stands.

Raymond was glad he hadn't given in to the cajoling of his friends, and spent the night nursing a single scotch. He wasn't fond of drinking, or at least drinking the way his comrades did, for quantity rather than quality. Raymond's father had cultivated Red's appreciation for the finer things in life, including wine and liquor, however he'd always advised moderation. The key to success, he'd so often told his son, was never losing control. Red was particularly grateful for that advice today, when it meant he was able to receive his first official assignment with a clear head.

Raymond twisted the knob and entered the office, just at the receptionist who had greeted him recommended. Inside two men were waiting, neither of whom he'd ever seen before. The younger of the two came forward, offering a hand to shake. Raymond did so, while mentally absorbing everything he could about the man. The posture and strength of grip suggested military training. He looked to be about 35 years old, although his skin made him look older. This was a man who'd spent most of his life outdoors, exposed to the element. Something about his rugged features reminded Red of a cowboy.

"Reddington. Good to meet you. Sam Baker. You can call me Sam." Baker's guileless smile reached all the way to eyes, as though meeting Sad brought him genuine pleasure. Raymond had no idea what to make of that, so he instead turned his attention to the man on the other side of the desk. He was far more what Raymond had expected to encounter in this cloak and dagger meeting. The man was in his fifties with salt and pepper hair wearing a suit and a no-nonsense expression. His tall and slim build combined with sharp features reminded Raymond of some kind of bird of prey. Unlike Baker, he made no attempt to shake Raymond's hand. Habit took over and Raymond saluted.

"Sir." A muffled guffaw drew Raymond's eyes away from his superior and back to Baker. What the hell did he think was so funny?

"At ease, soldier." Raymond retrained his focus on the man across from him. He'd deal with Chuckles later. This was potentially the most important moment of his career and he was not going to let anything distract him. The man behind the desk slide a folder across the desk and Red instinctively caught it. "You had an impressive record at the Academy, Reddington. Top of your class. Near perfect mark in combat and weapons training. Your instructors say they haven't seen a more brilliant mind in the past twenty years at least. None of that is why you are here." The man nodded to the file, "Open it."

With a feeling of trepidation Raymond flipped open the file to find pictures of…himself. Himself and women. Women he had slept with in the past year. He flipped through dozens of surveillance photos. He was starting to feel uneasy. He glanced up at the man watching him with a stony expression. He maintained an outward calm, but internally he was panicking. Had he slept with a VIP's daughter, or god-forbid wife?

"I don't understand, sir." Baker tsked loudly.

"Come on, Red. Use that much lauded brain of yours."

"Don't call me Red." The only person in the world allowed to call him that nickname had been dead for almost two decades. He wasn't about to let this idiot start using it.

"Sure thing, Ray." Was this guy trying to get under his skin, because if so, he was succeeding.

"We have an assignment for you Reddington. One that requires a special skill they don't exactly teach at the Academy." The man behind the desk produced a second from a drawer and laid it on top of the first folder. Raymond opened the second folder and found himself and found himself looking at the picture of a young woman sitting at a table of some kind, hunched over a book. Her brown hair was swept back in a ponytail, but a piece had escaped and fallen over her eyes.

"Basically, we need you because you are good at picking up chicks." Raymond glanced up at the man behind the desk for a denial, but none came. This was unexpected. He looked back down at the photograph.

"Who is she?" She wasn't his usual type. He could tell that by the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing and the little to no make-up. He had trouble picturing her in one of the local bar frequented by women looking to have fun with whatever Navy men were available.

"Her name is Kate Bishop. She is a Med student at Georgetown. We need to you to get close to her." That might be easier said than done. It was true Raymond had a good track record, but a big part of that was his ability to distinguish women who were interested in having a good time with him, and women who weren't.

Raymond internally chided himself. He was over-thinking this. This was one photograph. It didn't necessarily reflect this girl's entire personality. Even if it did he would find a way around this obstacle. He always did.

"What's she done?" She seemed young to be involved in the kinds of shady dealings that would warrant an investigation by Naval Intelligence.

"I'm afraid that's need to know. For now you need to focus on integrating yourself into her life. Sam will be your handler. You will report directly to him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting at 10. Welcome aboard, Reddington." The man strode out of the room before Raymond even had a chance to ask for his name.

"That doesn't bother you?" Red eyed his new handler dubiously as the man hopped up to sit on the edge of the desk.

"I'm sorry, sir? What doesn't bother me?" Just because Baker clearly had no respect for protocol didn't mean that Raymond would abandon it the moment his superior left the room.

"Going into to your first mission blind." Baker cocked his head to the side, wearing and expression of innocent curiosity. He seemed to have no idea that he had asked Red the stupidest question ever posed to a field agent of any kind.

"Classified is classified. I'll be read in when I need to be." Where on earth had they found this clown? Raymond knew he was a rookie agent, as green as they come, but with his record he should have been partnered with someone who was at least competent.

"That's not what I asked. Does it bother you?" Would this guy never quit? Raymond decided to play along. The sooner he gave the moron the answer he was looking for, the sooner they could move on to the actual mission.

"No, sir." Everyone in military service knew that a soldier did not question orders, nor did they demand more intelligence than was deemed prudent by their superiors. A soldier obeyed, that was all.

"In that case we are done here." Raymond was taken aback as the cheerful, carefree veneer fell always from his handler's face. Baker hopped of the desk and attempt to pass Raymond to get to the door. Raymond stepped in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Raymond's head was spinning. What had he done wrong?

"I'm calling command and asking them to send someone else. You just told me that on the eve of your first highly classified undercover assignment that it does not bother you that you have no idea what risks you're facing. That's tells me you are either lying to me or just fucking stupid. Either way I don't want to work with you." There was nothing genial about Baker's expression at that moment. This man before him was…a professional. His eyes were sharp and focused as he took in Raymond and found him wanting. Anger bubbled up inside him. He had been played.

"I am not fucking stupid." Cursing in front a superior probably wasn't the smartest move, but Raymond was pissed. He was being dismissed because he had given an answer that had been drilled into him a thousand times by over the course of his training.

"A liar then. Now in general, I don't mind liars. Good liars make good spies, but you don't lie to me. NOT EVER. Lie to your girlfriend, lie to your mother, lie to your priest, but do NOT lie to me. That is rule number 1. Understand?" So he was wasn't going to be re-assigned? Reddington breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, sir." Baker rolled his eyes as he walked back to the desk. He went around the back and motioned Raymond to sit across from him.

"I told you to call Sam. Do you usually have this much trouble remembering simple instructions?" Even though his featured seemed stony, there was something in Baker's eyes that made Raymond wonder if he was still being teased.

"No, Si-Sam." That habit was going to be a tough one to break, though probably not as hard as learning how to read his mercurial new partner. "May I ask a question?"

"Rule number 2: Always ask. I might not answer, but I won't lie to you." That was an interesting theory to test at a later date.

"Why are we meeting at a bank?"

"This isn't a bank. Or to be more specific, this is not only a bank. This is one of the fronts for the organization running our little operation."

"What do you mean organization? I thought you worked for Naval Intelligence."

"You thought wrong. You are unofficially on loan from the US Navy. Officially you just started your first day as a data analyst at the Office of Naval Intelligence. Call and check when you get home. Speaking of which," Baker pulled a cellular phone from his pocket and tossed it to Raymond, "Keep this with you at all times. If it rings, pick it up. No exceptions." Raymond absently turned the phone over in his hands, his mind a million miles away.

"If you're not Naval intelligence, then who do you work for?" Baker smiled for the first time since they had been alone together.

"Let's just say that little toy was paid for by the government's black budget and leave it at that. Now, let's review the mission specs, shall we?" As the contents of the folder were spread across the desk before him Raymond couldn't help wonder about the man who currently held his life in his hands. Which version of Sam was the truth and which was the lie, the easy-going clown or the no-bullshit agent? Was his name even Sam? Anything seemed possible at this point.


End file.
